Joker Gas and Messed Up Timelines
by Rockstar Ninjas
Summary: Bruce is dead. Gotham is a panic. Tim trying to time travel. Damian is out of control. Dick and Jason are trying to solve an unsolvable crime. (The story is from an OC point of view)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would that to thank the tumblr user mooitstimdrake beacuse with her i would be crying on the floor with my hair pulled out so THANK YOU(I would suggest following her beacuse her blog is amazing) now... The story**

I was dranched as the rain hammered down on me. The only place that was warm was under my jacket were I held the bread I stole from the bakery. 'What was I thinking? I knew that bakery would call the cops if i was caught.' I heard a splash not to far behind me, it must have been the cops beacuse I heard them shouting at me. I quickly turned the corner to the back of the abandon aparment complex were I lived. I soon found the fire escape and dashed up the stairs to the 5th floor and hopped into the window. I kept running until I hit room 509, I knocked 3 times on the door. Then a click of the lock and the old door creaked open.

I slid into the the old apartment and flicked the light on to see it empty. "Guys, come on out it's just me. I have bread." I said as I locked the door and took out the bread from my jacket and wave it into the air. It was day old bread but it was the only food I could get. At the mention of bread, all 12 kids climbed out of there hiding spots an into the open. They were all under 13 and all orphans but they were "lost" orphans as the goverment called them. That meant that there parents left but nobody called so they weren't picked up by anyone to go anywhere. I became one of those kids at the age of 7 and I don't want anyone to go thru that, so any kid that shows up we will help. I took the leader role by being the oldest.

"Kaytie! Come on! I want some bread!" I looked over to see Nickki the youngest of us all say as the pulled at my jacket.

"Okay! I'm coming!" I said as lifted Nickki up and carried her toward the counter and plopped her down on it. I turned towards the drawer that held the knifes and opened it up, grabbed a knife to slice the bread. I sliced it up into 12 equal pieces and handed them out to everyone else. Once I handed the last piece of bread out there was a knock at the door.

"Everyone hid!" I spoke loud enough from them to heard me but quiet enough not to be heard by the person outside. The kids moved quietly and quickly to there spots as I moved to the door. I looked into the peephole to see a teenager, who was covered in rags and was shivering. I opened the door and slipped out of it. The boy lifted his foot but before he could put it down I slammed him agansit the door. I then pushed my body agansited him to make sure he didn't move. "What's your name?" I whispered trying to sound normal but came out harsh. I don't why I was so worried about him, I normal just let them in never question them.

"J-Jas-Jason." He mumbled, he was taller than and older by a year or two. I slowly removed my body from Jason when I saw have terrified he looked by my sudden aggresstion.

"Hi, Jason. You must have heard about us." I said slowly backing away from him,he just simply nodded back. "Well, come on." I said opening the door, we walked in to an empty room. "Guys! We got another person!" I said and they all ran out of their spots but stopped once they saw Jason. There faces were all in awe, they have never seen anyone older that me. "Well, guys this is Jason." I said, that soon followed with an awkward silence. "Nickki, can you get Jason some clothes? Make sure there big enough." Nickki nodded and slipped into the back room.

"How old are you?" I asked Jason, who seemed to be lost.

"15" he simply stated, I nodded in reponse. "Why?" He asked.

"Just to make sure." I said as I walked to the chair and plopped down on it. Nickki soon came out with colthes in her hands.

"These's are the biggest I could find." She said handing them to me. I looked down to see a red shirt, jeans and a leather jacket.

"Thank you." I said as I threw them to Jason. "Bathrooms over there." I pointed behind me. He made huff and walked over to the bathroom.

"Kaytie?" I heard Nickki say from behind me, I craned my neck to look at her.

"Yes?" I said looking at the little girls sad face.

"Are you going to still be our leader?" She mumbled under breathe and I just laughed at her question.

"Of course!" I say as I awkwardly embrace her from were I sat on the couch. I heard the bathroom door open and Jason said "So, who runs this place?"

"What you mean? I run it." I said as I stood up from the couch. He just looked at me and laughed.

"No seriously who runs the place?"

"Seriously, I do." I crossed my arms in annoyance, who does he think he is.

"Well, thanks for the clothes. I should be going now." He begian to walk to the door.

"Wait! Your just going to leave? Where are you going to go?" I said as I flared my arms in thr air.

"I happen to have a fam-" he stopped and ran his hand thru his hair.

"I have no idea." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to speak but Jason beat me to it.

"I will stay but only if I become the leader." I shot him a look and laughed.

"We don't need your help! We are doing just fine." My face was red by the lack of oxygen and the anger.

"You are not doing fine! Look at this kids! Look at you! You probley havent eaten in like 4 days! These kids look sick! I can help you, if you let me be in charge, we can eat like kings!" He said as he moved his arms up and down, pointing back and forth from me to a random kid.

"How do you think you can do that?" I screamed at him.

"Well, if you let me le-"

"Your going to lead shit!" I said as I walked towards him.

"I started this group and if you this you're just going to walk up in here and become the le-" I was inches from his face.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help. No need to be bitchy about it."he put his hands up.

"I am no being bit-"

"Guys!" Nickki shouted and I turned towards her. "Why don't be co-leaders?" Nickki mummbled under her breathe. I turned towards Jason and just laughed.

"Come on! What does know about being a leader?!" I gestured towards him.

"I know enough, I can help, if you let me?" He said, i just sighed

"Can you fight?" I asked crossing my arms, he turned towards me and just smiled.

_5 years later..._

I shoved cereal into my mouth as I checked my e-mail to see if Nickki had sent me anything. Ever since Jason and I left the group, there been some problems. To my surpise, there was none so I closed my laptop and finished my cereal by draining the milk. I got up to put my bowl into the sink, once I was in the kitchen I heard Jason wake up.

He moved his way to the kitchen and slammed some Bisquick on the counter, "Kaytie, make me some biscuts." He mummbled and walked away into the living room. I glared at him and took the Bisquick, walked into the living room.

"Aparentlly you forgot who you were talking to beacuse I am not your maid or butler _so, make. yourself. some. bisuits._" I said as I slammed the Bisquick on the table.

"Well, I would but I don't bake, you do." He said standing up from the couch and walked up to me.

"I bake when I feel like it not when I am told." We were in each others face, I couled my fist ready to swing. I hated it when he treats me like I am his property beacuse I'm not. Jason opened his mouth to make another smart-ass comment but the phone rang before he could. I rolled my eyes and looked at the ID: Grayson,Richard, it said.

"How did Grayson get our number?" I asked with spit in my voice. I didn't hate Grayson but he got on my nerves a lot.

"It was probley Drake, he kinda has a thing from stalking." Jason said walking back into the kitchen to put away the Bisquick and get cereal fron the cabinet.

"Which one Drake the smart one with good hair or the little one with a stray cat problem?" Jason just snarked abd rolled his eyes at me as he dumped milk into his ceral.

"What? Drake has amazing hair, you can't say it's not amazing. I mean come on! Have you ever felt his hair, it's so soft!" I pushed myself onto counter as Jason shoved his face with ceral ab glared at me.

"No, shockly enough I haven't had time to feel his hair." he shoved some more cereal into his mouth.

"Is that sarcasm, Jason?"

"What me sarcasic, no." I just laugh, then the phone rings again. I look over it's Grayson again.

"What the..." I trail off as I clicked the phone. "Two calls in one day. He really wants to talk."

"He going to waiting for a while." Jason said as he stalked off to the bathroom to take a shower.

There was a knock on the door. "What?" I asked myself out loud. I turn to the door and when I opened it Grayson and Tim where standing there. "Damn." I mummbles to myself, I tried to shut the door but Grayson caught his foot in the way.

"Kaytie, we need to talk to you and Jason."

"Mhm, how about... No?" I started to close the door fully but Grayson pushed it open. "

Please, its important." I looked t Grayson's pleading face and sighed. I walked away from the door to sit on couch. Tim and Grayson walked in and followed Grayson on the other end an Tim in the middle.

"Where is Jay?" Grayson asked, as he ran his hands thru his hair.

"In the shower. What do you need to tell him, I can just tell him. Then you guys can be on your marry way." I said with a fake cheeriness in my vocie.

"No I think I sh-"

"Kaytie, Where in the hell did you put the so-shit." Jason called as he walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Ummm... They kinda showed up." I said gesturing towards Grayson and Tim.

"Yea, I see that." Jason grumbled as he stalked back into the bathroom.

"Where are you going Jay! We need to talk to you!" Grayson said as he stood up and followed Jason.

"If we are going to talk, I would prefer having pants on!" Jason yelled as he slammed the bathroom door. Grayson face flushed, "Oh..Yea" Grayson said walking back scratching his neck.

"Talk about awkward..." Tim said, I just shrugged and said

"Could have been worst." Tim nodded as Jason walked out with pants on.

"What do you want?" He said as he plopped on the arm chair. Grayson sighed and looked at Jason.

"Jay. I don"t know how to say this but-"

"Just spit it out, Grayson!" I said annoyed at his mumbles.

"Bruce died." Grayson said looking at ground. My eyes widen as I looked at Jason was just sitting as hurt started to plastered all over his face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please tell me if you see any spelling errors or anything! Thanks you ShadowCatAlex for following!

"What do you mean he died?" Jason said staring of into space as he spoke.

"He... He died. We don't really know how yet but he died." Grayson said as he looked up at Jason and ran his hand thru his hair.

"What do you mean you don't know how he died?" Jason said as he started to stand up from his chair.

"Well, when he died there was nothing left? It was like he disappeared." Tim stated "We have nothing to examine." I scuffed under my breath and looked at Jason who was pacing back and forth.

"I just- I don't." Jason said as he paced faster.

"We are all in shock about it, Jay." Grayson said as he got up and walk towards Jason. "The funeral is tomorrow, you should come." Jason just walked away and entered his room.

"On that note, I think you should go." I said as I got up off the couch and opened the door.

"Kaytie, can you tell Jason tha-" Grayson began to say but I shut the door and locked it. I pushed my body against the door and slowly sank to the ground. "Shit. What am I going to do?" I pushed my hands through my hair and sighed. I sat there for a few minutes just thinking about what to say to Jason but there was nothing. I got up and walked to Jason's room and let out a big gush of air then turned the door knob.

"Jason." I whispered under my breath. He was sitting on his bed looking down at the ground his hands in his hair. He didn't response he just sat there. "I kn-I-I-What do we do now?" I walked towards the bed and plopped down next to Jason.

"We leave." Jason mumbled.

"Are we not going to go to th-" I started say but Jason cut me off.

"I have no idea, just pack your stuff and I'll find out in the morning." I just nodded and walked out of the room, knowing he needed to be alone to process this. I walked down the hall to my bedroom. When I opened the door it was pitch black by the towels and blinds that covered my windows. I flicked on the light and stalked to old broken dresser, I yanked the first drawer open and the handle came of it. "Really?" I whispered to myself as I chucked the handle behind me and started to search through the dresser for 'needed". Just like every time before there was only two: an old locket that was given to me by my mother before she when a-wall and flash-drive that contained secrets that nobody knew not even Jason. I shoved them into my pocket and turned towards my closet to look for my backpack.

I opened my closet to find a mountain of stuff that I had accumulated over the years. "Seriously, when did I start hoarding so much stuff?" I said to myself as started to dig through the clothes and other random items I had.

I was half way to the bottom of the closet when I heard Jason walk in. "Whoa, What the hell happened in here?" Jason said as he dodged the random crap tossed on the floor.

"I was trying to find my backpack to put all my stuff in." I said as stuck my head out of the closet that I was in. Jason just scuffed and walked towards my bed and plopped down on it creaking in repose. "I thought about it and we will go to the funeral and then leave right when it's done." Jason said as he slowly sat up on the bed.

"Okay, but you know that means getting out of bed before noon, right?" I poked my head out the closet to see Jason scuff and roll his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I rolled over to hear my alarm clock screeching at me. I grunt and slam as many times as I can before giving up and getting out of bed. I took the clothes that were sitting on the foot of my bed and walked to the bathroom. I waltzed down the hall still in my morning haze but when I tried open the bathroom door it was stuck. I grunted and pushed my body as hard as I could against the frame. It still wouldn't move I grunted and repeatedly to do it until it pushed open.

"Finally." I mumbled but when I walked in and saw Jason in a towel. "Seriously?" I shut the door and sighed, I could hear Jason laughter through the door.

"Hey. I locked the door not my fault you wanted to bust it down." Jason said thru the door with an unusual chirp in his voice.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of-" I stopped there not wanting to bust his bubble.

"I seem kind of, what?" he asked as he opened the door almost causing me to fall into him.

"Nothing." I said as I regained my balance and walked over to the kitchen to get myself some cereal. Jason grunted and plopped onto the couch. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30.

"Holy shit! I have to get dressed." I said to myself as I shoved cereal into my mouth and rush to the bathroom where I dropped my clothes.

I shut the door behind me and cranked the hot water handle until it couldn't move anymore. I dropped my clothes and hopped into the steamy water. I sighed realizing this will be the last time in this place because after the funeral we are leaving Gotham. 'Who knew that I actually kind of like this place?' I thought to myself as scrubbed the grim for my skin. 'Who know Jason was still attached to Bruce.' I looked up into the water and sighed, "I knew he did." I whispered to myself shaking my head, I knew Jason was still attached to them no matter what he said or acted like he still cared, it was his family. "You will always care for family even when they leave you in the dust." I said quoting my mother.

I quickly finished my shower and got dressed. When I got out of the shower Jason was dressed and shoving cereal down his mouth. I looked at the time it was almost noon. "We should probably leave; Grayson said we should be there by 12:30." I said as I walked back to room to grab my backpack and I tossed it over my shoulder. I looked around at the bare room; I was really going to miss it.

I walked out of my room and Jason was standing against the front door with his leather jacket and bag slung over his shoulder. "Took you long enough." He said opening the door, I scuffed and followed him out the door. We walked down the abandon hall and to the fire escape and began to crawl down to the ground.

I jumped own from the ricked ladder to the ground and follow Jason to back of the building were we kept are bikes. I walked towards my bike; it was made up from random parts I found from the streets causing it to be a mix of silver and black, which I was total okay with it. The many colors gave it an edge. I sat down on the seat and started the engine and look over at Jason who was just standing next to his bike staring at it like he had no idea what he was doing. "Jason, are you okay?" I shouted over the engine. He looked over and nodded and hopped on the bike, he put his 'Red Hood' helmet on and I took off towards the inner city.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowed down as I pulled into the driveway and slowly came to a stop. I hopped off of the bike and walked up to the house. "Wow, I always forget how big this house is." I said towards Jason who wasn't too far behind me.

"Yea." Jason said as I nodded and pushed the doorbell.

"We leave right after this, right?" I looked at him but his just looked away. I arched my brow and crossed my arms. "We leave right after this, _right._" Jason opened his mouth but the door swung open. "-tt- Who invited you two?" I looked down to see the most annoying of the group, Damian Wayne. I just glared and pushed my way into the house. "Don't know ask your boyfriend." I say as I walk pass him.

"What did you say,_clone."_ Damian soat at me. I cringed at the nickname he gave me.

"I said, Why. Don't. You. Ask. Your. _Boyfriend_." I said slowly lowering myself to make myself at eye level with him. I could hear Jason snicker as he walked into the house.

"-tt- whatever." he turned away and walked down the hall. I looked over to see Jason laughing, I slowly rasied myself. "What? That kid is annoying." I said as I gestered towards the dircetion that Damian was in.

"Yea, I know he stole my helemet, twice." Jason scuffed and walked down the hall that Damian ealked down a few mintues earlier.

"Where are you going?" I said as I slowly followed him.

"To see everyone else." Jason said, I arched my brow at him as he contuied to walk down the hall. 'Yea he so doesn't care about them' I thought to myself as I walked down the long hallway into the living room. I looked at the couch and saw Grayson sitting on the couch staring off into space while Barbra was strech out on the couch with her head on his lap. Damian was on the floor messing with a sword and Tim was sitting on the other couch with his laptop typing like his finger were going to fall off.

"Wow." I said as I walked up behind Jason who just stood by the doorway, he just nodded in reponse.

"Excuse me." a vocie said fro behind us causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.

"Holy- Alfred. I said as I moved out of the way holding my chest. I looked up to see him with a tray that had tea sitting on it but it wasn't warm. I arched my brow, Alfred hated cold tea. I looked at his face to see his eyes puffy and red. He walked past us and set the tray down on the coffee table and walked away to disapper between the doors on the other side of the room. "Wow" I said more to myself than Jason, but when I looked up he was gone.


End file.
